A motor vehicle lighting device, such as a headlight, comprises, in a manner known to a person skilled in the art:                a plurality of light modules accommodated inside a housing, comprising at least one light source cooperating with an optical system, said light modules each being provided with a heat sink;        a generator of an air flow;        at least one air duct suitable for cooperating with said generator of the air flow such as to direct said generated air flow towards the heat sink of a light module.        
An air duct is a piece that is entirely added in the housing. It is installed by an operator between the air flow generator and a heat sink. As many ducts are provided as light modules to be cooled.
A disadvantage of this prior art is that the number of air ducts is dependent upon the number of light modules to be cooled. This results in a large spatial requirement for the ducts in the lighting device and substantial costs for manufacturing this lighting device.
In this context, the aim of the present invention is to solve the aforementioned disadvantages.